1. Field of the Invention
In general this invention relates to abraders and in particular to a hand operated vacuum abrading apparatus for use with an external vacuum source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum abrading apparatus presently available generally comprises a motor driven moving abrading surface surrounded by a suction hood with suction generated by an external abrading motor or by an external vacuum source. Examples of these arrangements may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,673,744 Portable Grinder granted to Anders Oimoen; 3,785,092 Abrading Tool Having Suction System For Collecting Abraded Particles, 3,824,745 Suction System For Abrading Tool, and 4,145,848 Rotary Abrading Tool, granted to Alma A. Hutchins; 4,071,981 Portable Abrading Machine With Dust Collecting System granted to Roy J. Champayne; and 4,135,334 Dust Exhaust Hood granted to Gunter Rudiger.
Although these tools may adequately perform to their intended purpose, to abrade and remove the dust and chips generated by abrading, they tend to be heavy and bulky. They generally remove dust and chips by first moving the undesired material as it is trapped between the abrading and work surfaces, until it reaches the edge of the abrading surface for subsequent pick up by suction. Often abrading surface replacement is difficult or time consuming.
The present invention overcomes the above problems by removing the particles about the time and location that they are generated. It is lightweight, relatively quiet, coupled to external vacuum source and hand operated, performing its intended task without a motor and its attendant weight and bulk.